A Little Time Off
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Just what the title says, after So The Drama Kim and Ron take a little time off. 2nd and 3rd bits up. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE TIME OFF**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Author's Note: This takes place six months after the movie.**

"Come on Kim, what's taking you so long," Ron shouted through the door with a confused and bored look on his face as he could barely keep Rufus from racing off to the beach.

"I'm almost ready Ron, just give me a few more seconds," Kim shouted back through the door as she furiously searched through her bags and room in a frantic attempt to find a particular piece of jewelry. Sure she had a lot of different pieces of jewelry, but this one was special. It was the first piece that Ron had given her after they had officially become a couple several months back. Over their years of friendship he had given her a few different things, a decoder ring for a cereal box being amongst them, but none of them were as special as what she was looking for now. She scolded herself for taking it off and now was finding it almost impossible to find, with her not losing sigh to the irony in that. The offending piece of jewelry was not fancy or diamond studded, but instead a simple pendant hung from a thin god chain. The pendant consisted of a capital R and K being encircled by a heart. Ron had given it to her only a week ago and had told her that he had made it himself. Just when she was about to give up she spotted it underneath one of her shirts and quickly slipped it on before grabbing her hat and opening the door, finding Ron standing there holding back a desperately squirming naked mole rat.

"Hey buddy calm down, she sad she'll be out soon so just...wow," Ron started to exclaim to Rufus before he noticed his best buddy stopping dead in his tracks and staring back up over his shoulder with a stunned look on his face. Ron had almost begun to ask Rufus what was going on when he half turned and noticed Kim standing there in the doorway. He somehow managed to keep himself from fainting at her beauty but wasn't able to keep his mouth closed as both he and Rufus shared a look that he had been scolded for many times.

"Ron...Earth to Ron," Kim asked with a slightly worried look on her face as she took in that Ron had stopped moving and was now staring at her before she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh, oh sorry KP, it's just that...wow," Ron stammered out with a guilty smile on his face as he let go of Rufus and stood up, nervously scratching the back of his neck along the way, an old habit of his.

"You mean this...oh it was nothing, just something that I haven't worn in a while," Kim replied with an embarrassed smile on her face as she averted her gaze from Ron's face and hunched her shoulders a bit. In truth the outfit was brand new, with Monique having helped her pick it out. The white bikini that she now wore had been smaller than she had wanted but Monique had been adamant about it, saying that Ron would love it and that after all that had happened in the last few months that she deserved to let loose a little. After the prom it had seemed that every villain and then some had taken Drakken and Shego's capture as a license to strike. She and Ron had been on one mission after another. They had just gotten back from a particularly tough mission, from which Kim still had a few bruises from and she knew that Ron did as well, that Ron had approached her about having a plan for a little time off. At first she had been hesitant about agreeing to the trip but then after a good night's sleep and a talk with Monique she had been convinced. Using the help of Brick and Monique along with Wade they had told their parents that they had to go on a mission that would take them several days as they still had to find the villain. The lie came into play when in reality the two were jetting off to Hawaii for three days together with hopefully no one recognizing them.

"You should wear it more often," Ron said softly with an excited grin on his face, not even really fully realizing what he was saying before Rufus snapped him back to reality when he scurried up onto his shoulder and waved his little paw in front of Ron's eyes, who wasn't immediately aware that he had been staring at Kim.

"We should go before it gets to crowded," Kim stuttered out with a nervous smile on her face as she put her hat on and blushed deeply. Though she wouldn't openly admit it she liked getting the overwhelming bulk of Ron's attention at this moment even though she did feel a bit to revealed.

"We're not going to the beach, at least not the public one close to the hotel, I made a deal while you were taking a nap, we sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with him and his family and friends before we leave and he'll let us use his private beach, just think KP, finally a chance to relax," Ron finally replied after continuing to stare at Kim for several more moments with a steadily grown grin on his face before he fearfully awaited Kim's response by closely watching the look on her face.

"That's...um, great Ron, but," Kim began to say with a nervous smile on her face before she used the act of putting her hat and sunglasses on to help break the tension.

"No buts on this trip, we're going and that's final, you deserve a little peace and quiet and that's exactly what you're going to get, right Rufus," Ron interjected with a very kind but firm tone to his voice and look on his face as he stepped forward and took Kim's hand just after Rufus came back out of his pocket.

"Uh huh, yeah," Rufus chimed in with an eager and excited smile on his little face before he dove down into the front pocket of Ron's shirt and poked his head back out, smiling at Kim. Kim thought about continuing the discussion but decided just to let Ron lead and only sighed and rolled her eyes before telling Ron to lead the way. After about half and hour the two walked through a small green grove of trees and bushes to be greeted by a small perfectly pristine beach, completely closed off by rocks and the hills surrounding it. Kim felt her eyes start to tear up as she also noticed a large hammock strung up in the shade between two palm trees and what looked like a small campsite nearby, looking totally ready for a romantic day and evening on the beach.

"You like," Ron asked with a very worried, nervous, and excited smile on his face as he led Kim out onto the warm sand, thankful that they were both wearing sandals. She tried to come up with a proper response but in the end all that she could think of to do was turn and kiss Ron on the cheek with an appreciative smile on her face. "Boo-yah," Ron mumbled softly with a slightly guilty smile on his face before Kim smiled to and leaned in for another kiss.

"Boo-yah indeed," Kim said with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face before Ron led her over to the hammock.

"Yeah KP we got everything, a radio for some tunes, a hammock for relaxing, the water over there if we want to take a swim, plenty of food and drinks," Ron started to say with a proud smile on his face before Kim interrupted him.

"The perfect getaway with the perfect guy," Kim interjected softly with an almost dreamlike smile on her face as she lightly pushed the hammock back and forth.

"So...do you wanna go swimming or have something to drink," Ron slowly asked with a nervous look on his face as he grabbed a hold of the hammock and looked out at the water.

"Yeah, just not right now, I'm pretty beat, I think I'm just going to take a seat and relax," Kim replied with a tired look on her face as she carefully sat down in the hammock.

"I can do that," Ron said with an eager smile on his face before he sat down on the hammock next to Kim and the two carefully situated themselves in the middle.

"Ron," Kim whispered softly with a tired yawn as Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laid her head down sideways on his shoulder.

"Yeah KP," Ron softly whispered back with a slightly uncertain look on his face as he turned to look into her emerald eyes.

"Thank you," Kim said back as she drifted off to sleep, curled up next to Ron on the hammock with her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime KP, anytime," Ron very softly whispered back to her before very carefully leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Not to many minutes later he was asleep as well.

THE END

Ron and Kim are probably a little out of character but this is just a fun little one shot that I had an idea about, hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Merry Christmas

A LITTLE WHITE LIE 2 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

While it was true that Ron was Jewish and thereby didn't celebrate Christmas he had always made it a point to attend the Possible's Christmas party. Over the years he and Kim would usually try to keep to themselves most of the time. This was mostly due to the fact that some of the tweebs friends would attend the party and their antics would make it almost unbearable for the two teens. Kim's parents would invite everyone that they worked with. While Kim and Ron got along with them all it always felt like meeting the relatives at holidays where they'd all comment on how big you were getting and ask you inane and boring questions that you'd have to answer again and again.

But now that Kim and Ron had moved beyond being just friends and had become boyfriend and girlfriend both were nervous about the party. Kim expected to have to reintroduce Ron to every one of her parent's friends and tell how they became a couple while ignoring the reactions of her little brothers. Ron was more afraid that he'd do something to embarrass Kim more than usual.

"Will you cut it out Ron, they'll love you," Kim groaned with an impatient frown on her face as she sat on Ron's bed playing checkers with Rufus while she watched Ron getting ready out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you not remember your dad' warning with the rocket ship and the black hole," Ron exclaimed back with an over anxious look on his face as he waved his hands around to further emphasize his point.

"He's just…overprotective, king me," Kim replied with a slightly amused smirk on her face before she moved one of her checkers and grinned at Rufus as the naked mole rat grumbled while stacking one of her defeated checkers on top of the one that she had just moved.

"Sorry KP, but," Ron started to say back with a nervous look on his face when he was silenced when Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed beside her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"They'll love you because I do, besides my mom will back us up, she's wanted us together for years, and she can talk my dad into anything," Kim added back with an impatient smile on her face as she reached up and trailed her left index finger up Ron's neck and then down his jaw until she got to his chin.

"But Kim," Ron started to weakly mumble with a somber pout on his face, while Rufus let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, before Kim leaned in and silenced him with a soft kiss.

"Less talk more walk Stoppable, we don't want to be late," Kim stated with a very clear and serious look on her face, as the two were nose to nose, before she let Rufus scramble up onto her shoulder. She rose from the bed and winked back at Ron over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, catching sight of Ron flopping back onto his bed with a content sigh before she shut the door.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The party was in full swing by the time that Ron and Kim arrived. Ron had finally settled on a pair of his nicest khaki's and a festive holiday sweater. At first Kim had eyed him like he was crazy, but he had explained that it was a present a couple of years ago from her parents and that they'd love it. She thought differently and made him march back into his room before she pulled a navy blue sweater and a white dress shirt out of his closet and handed them to him. He had changed in record time, after of course making sure that Kim wasn't looking. Though what she wouldn't tell him until years later was that while she had indeed turned around she had turned towards the mirror in his room and seen everything with a slightly devilish smirk on her face.

"Kimmie," Dr. Possible exclaimed with an excited, and somewhat relieved, wide grin on his face as he threw his arms out wide before enveloping both teens in a tight hug.

"Merry Christmas to you to dad, sorry we're late," Kim stuttered out with an awkward expression on her face before her mother walked over and pulled them all inside and shut the door.

"Forget about it, I'm just glad that you showed up before your father," Mrs. Possible stated with a warm and festive smile on her face as she made Dr. Possible break the hug before she leaned in close to Kim and whispered the last bit into her daughter's ear.

"The roads are icy, I was just worried about," James started to say with a proud but flustered tone to his voice before Kim cut him off.

"We'd love to stay and chat dad but I have to introduce Ron to Nana, bye," Kim quickly said with a nervous smile on her face before she grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away.

"Kim…what was that for, Nanna already loves me," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as Kim finally stopped pulling him as the two entered the living room.

"I know, I could tell that my dad was about to pull you aside and read you the riot act," Kim replied with a soft smile and shrug of her shoulders as she scanned the crowd.

"Who are you looking for," Ron asked with a confused look on his face as he slinked his left arm around her waist while Rufus scrambled up to sit on his shoulder and allow his eyes to glaze over at the sight of all of the food on the table.

"Monique, she said that she'd be here and," Kim started to say with a slightly concerned look on her face before she spotted Monique and Brick standing together at the far end of one of the tables that was set up to hold cookies in the living room. Kim and Ron hadn't been the only couple to be formed at prom. Though it had taken them a few days afterwards Monique and Brick had been going out almost as long as Ron and Kim, sometimes double dating with them.

"Kim…over here," Monique shouted out over the clamor of the music and many animated conversations that were taking place around the room as she enthusiastically waved at her best friend.

"Monique, I'm so glad you could make it," Kim replied with a happy smile on her face as the two friends hurried to meet and hug.

"Like I would miss this," Monique shot back with a fake tone of mockery to her voice before she couldn't help but grin.

"Brick…how's it going," Ron asked with an overly cool grin on his face as he and Brick nodded slightly to each other in greeting.

"Okay," Brick calmly replied with a content smile on his face and a shrug of his shoulders before he popped a few crackers into his mouth.

"I almost thought that you two weren't going to make it," Monique said with a relieved but somewhat concerned look on her face as she turned to lightly glare at Ron.

"Ron had some trouble picking out what to wear," Kim started to reply with a warm smile and wave of her hand as if to say it was no big deal before Brick swallowed the crackers and spoke up.

"Meaning," Brick asked softly with a confused look on his face as he looked back and forth between Ron, Monique, and Kim.

"Meaning that my boy Ron has the worst fashion sense in the history of the world and Kim had to pick out his clothes," Monique explained with an amused smile on her face as she closed the distance between herself and Brick and patted him on the back.

"I liked that sweater," Ron contended with an unhappy pout on his face as he crossed his arms defiantly in front of his chest, appearing to Kim like he was five again and someone had just made fun of his hair.

"Have you seen my Nanna," Kim asked Monique softly with a slightly concerned look on her face before Monique leaned in close.

"She said something about leaving something for you and Ron in your room, you might want to check it out," Monique whispered with a guilty look of pleasure on her face, like she knew much more than she was telling.

"O…kay, thanks Monique, come on Ron," Kim replied slowly with an unsure expression on her face before she turned, grabbed Ron by the arm and started to haul him away from Monique and Brick and towards her room.

"Where are we going," Ron asked with a good natured look of confusion on his face as he smiled at some of the guests as they passed them by, leaving Rufus to dig his claw deeply into Ron's shirt to keep from being shaken off.

"My room," Kim replied with her usual look of solid determination on her face as she continued the trek before Ron stopped her and turned her around to face him.

"KP…there'll be time for that later, besides…won't your parents notice if we just skip out," Ron said softly with an embarrassed smile on his face as he couldn't help but blush a bit at what he thought Kim was thinking of.

"Get your head in the game Ron, didn't you hear Monique, Nanna left something for us up in my room, I'd like to know what it is," Kim groaned back with a quick rolling of her eyes before she grabbed Ron again by the arm and pulled him up to her room. They arrived up in Kim's room to find a medium sized wrapped box sitting on Kim's bed with a little note attached.

"Ah…this isn't any fun, she didn't even hide it," Ron pouted with a disappointed scowl on his face as he flopped down onto the bed beside the present as Kim picked it up, eyeing it oddly.

"Maybe I should have Wade scan it, make sure that it's really Nanna's present," Kim pondered aloud with a very deep in thought look on her face before Ron grumbled a bit and shot back up to his feet beside her, grabbing the box out of her hands.

"Right…like Shego snuck in here and planted a fake present on your bed…huh…Santa," Ron grumbled with an impatient frown on his face as he ripped the box open and then held the figurine in his hand, staring at it oddly.

"Ron…it belonged to Nanna, last Christmas when you went off to stop Drakken by yourself I helped her set some Santa figurines out on the mantle, this was our favorite one, I wonder why she's giving it to me," Kim replied with an impatient and frustrated look on her face before she calmly explained to Ron about the figurine.

"Oh, read the card, maybe that'll explain everything," Ron offered with a helpful smile on his face as he reached down and picked the card up out of the torn paper at his feet and handed it to Kim. She smiled softly at him as she took the card. Ron watched Kim closely as she read the card; at first she bore an expression of confusion and concern. But at the end he couldn't help but notice that she was smiling and blushing. "What is it KP," Ron asked with a concerned look on his face as he set the figurine carefully down onto the bed and laid a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Nanna…this was the first Santa that she and my grandfather got together, it's her favorite…mine to, she's giving it to us so that we can start our own collection," Kim replied softly with a slowly growing look of being overwhelmed by emotion on her face before she couldn't help but tear up. Second's later Ron pulled her into his arms as she dropped her face onto his chest and cried.

"Hey KP…come on don't cry, she wanted you to have this," Ron started to say with a kind and worried look on his face before Kim lifted her head up off of his chest and sniffled softly.

"No, she wanted us to have this Ron," Kim interjected with a very humorous glint in her eyes as she reached up and laid a finger on Ron's lips. Moments later she replaced her finger with her lips. That Christmas was to become the first of many in a variety of ways, and it all started with a small man in red.

END OF MERRY CHRISTMAS

Author's Note: Hope you all like this story, it takes place after my first one shot of Kim and Ron and basically is a little snippet of their first Christmas together. I had Monique and Brick together after the dance and both seeming to like the other. I thought about having Tara in here to but she ended up not making it. The Santa that Nanna gives to Ron and Kim is the one that in the Christmas episode Kim says is her favorite so Nanna is giving it to Kim and Ron with a bit of a hint as to where she thinks the two's relationship is hopefully headed. I had Kim end up picking out Ron's clothes for the party as a lot of women pick out the clothes that their guy will wear for things, and it fits these two imho. Hopefully I'll have another one shot of Kim and Ron about a New Years Eve between the two after they're in college. Hope you all like this story, I couldn't get it done before Christmas but it's close enough…right


	3. Happy New Year

A LITTLE WHITE LIE 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**

High school had been fun for Kim and Ron, but now college was upon them. They had tried to find a small house or apartment off campus to share but by the time that they started looking there weren't any left. The only dorm rooms that they could find were on the opposite ends of the campus. At first Kim adjusted easily to college life, preferring the fact that to a degree she could schedule her classes so that they wouldn't be very likely to impede her missions to save the world. Ron had approached college with all of his usual gusto, but had quickly found it to be more difficult than he expected. As a result he and Kim had begun late night study sessions every Friday night. Rather than put a strain on their relationship the study sessions had actually helped it. When winter hit Kim had begun sleeping over at Ron's dorm room because it was to bad out for her to walk back to her room. To this end Ron had cleaned out a shelf in his dresser that Kim had started leaving emergency items in. The items never consisted of anything more than a couple full changes of clothes and a few other essentials that would tide her over until she could get back to her dorm room.

But all of that had changed shortly after the two had returned from a particularly arduous mission near Australia. The mission had taken them longer than they were used to and when it was finally finished the two had discovered that they couldn't be picked up until the next evening. That night it had happened. They both knew that their relationship had been building up to it for some time and to a degree the fact that they weren't talking about it was causing some friction between them. In fact it had started out as a fight between them about that very subject, before the night had grown cold around them without either noticing. When they had finally stopped fighting, ending when Kim pinned Ron to the sand, Ron had looked so guilty that Kim had tried to cheer him up. When Kim had started to kiss him that night she had originally intended for it to go that far, but once they had started both had found that it was impossible to stop. They had been telling their parents and friends the same little white lie ever since.

After finally being picked up the amount of clothes that Kim started to leave in Ron's dorm began to change in both the kind and amount. As the weeks went by she had ended up taking over half of his dresser and closet space. In fact now more often than not the two would spend the night together and put a device that they had persuaded Wade to build them on the phone for safety. The device would automatically switch a call that came in to one of the phones to the phone of the dorm that they were staying in. So if Kim's mother decided to call her dorm room the device would send the call instead to Ron's dorm room without her mother ever being the wiser.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I should really start laying your clothes out beforehand," Kim grumbled with an impatient frown on her face as she walked out of the bathroom while wrapping a towel around her body. Ron stood at his closet in his boxer shorts desperately trying to find something to wear.

"Easy KP, I had a suit all picked out for tonight and I put it right here in the middle so I wouldn't forget it," Ron replied with a frustrated expression on his face as he looked back at Kim and tried not to let his eyes linger on her to long.

"Let me guess, it's mysteriously disappeared," Kim groaned with a sigh as she pushed the closet door completely open and made sure that her dress for the evening was just where she had left it.

"Exactly, it was the dark blue one that bought for me last Christmas," Ron groaned with an unhappy pout on his face as he continued to sift through the clothes in his closet while Kim bent over and picked up her shoes.

"Are you sure that you didn't accidentally put it in my closet by mistake, it wouldn't be the first time Ron," Kim replied back with a content look on her face before she began to hum softly to herself while walking back towards the dresser in front of the mirror.

"Nope, not after your dad almost figured it out last week," Ron stated with a skittish look of worry on his face before he looked down and noticed something. "At least I didn't lose my shoes," Ron announced with a triumphant and greatly relieved smile on his face as he picked his shoes up and showed them to Kim just as she was getting a few things out of her drawer.

"Well you certainly can't go to the party like that, just keep looking Ron, maybe you should get Rufus to help you," Kim replied with a calm look on her face as she pulled the towel off that she had been wearing and pulled her panties on.

"I would, but he's down the hall," Ron pouted back with an unhappy and sad look on his face as he set his shoes down on the bed and looked over at Kim, trying not to stare.

"Visiting his lady friend, I swear Ron, if you don't watch it Rufus will be a dad soon," Kim replied with an amused smirk on her face as she lightly glared over at Ron staring at her while she slipped her stockings on and then attached them to her garter belt to keep them up.

"And I'll be a grandfather," Ron stated with a surprised look on his face as his eyes grew wide, though he didn't take his eyes off of Kim.

"Easy Ron, you won't be anything if we miss this party tonight, we're the guests of honor remember," Kim shot back with a sultry wink Ron's way before she walked back over to the closet and took her dress out, laying it on the bed.

"Duh…you've only reminded me twenty times since yesterday, we get to flip the switch at midnight, I wouldn't miss that for anything," Ron groaned back with a bored expression on his face before he couldn't help but smile at the end of the thought of doing something so important at the party.

"Anything," Kim asked with a sultry tone to her voice before she placed her hands on her hips, cocked them to one side, and slid her best bedroom eyes on as she watched Ron's determination wither away before her.

"Uh," Ron mumbled out softly as he couldn't help but forget what it was that he was doing and commence staring at the topless Kim only a few feet away.

"Easy Ron, you're starting to drool…here, I'll find your suit right after you zip me up," Kim joked softly with an amused smile on her face as she closed the gap between them and then lightly pushed Ron's jaw shut.

"Huh…uh wait, I thought that your dress didn't do that," Ron asked with a confused half smile on his face as Kim returned to the bed and pulled her dark crimson strapless dress out of its bag and held it up in front of her.

"It's just a short zipper Ron, gives it a little stability in the back, lord knows it's all up to me the rest of the way," Kim softly said back with a kind smile on her face as she turned the dress around and showed Ron the short zipper that was located at the base of the neckline that plunged down her back almost to far. The rest of the dress fit like a glove and Kim had hoped that the dress would stay up all night.

"It looks good…but it's missing something," Ron stated with a deep in thought frown on his face as he furrowed his brows and brought his hand up to his chin, striking a thoughtful pose that he often struck when he was thinking deeply.

"Really…I thought I had everything," Kim said back softly with a confused and concerned look on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to idly tap her bottom lip with her index finger.

"Everything…except for this," Ron finally finished with a proud and sly grin on his face as he slid open the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a black rectangular shaped box.

"Ron, you didn't have to get me anything," Kim said with a slightly embarrassed but curious half smile on her face as she stopped tapping her lip and stared at the box.

"I know KP, but when I saw this the other day it just screamed you and I had to get it, I hope you like it," Ron said softly with a slightly guilty look on his face as he blushed while handing the box to Kim. She hesitated for a bit before opening it, thinking that it looked like a jewelry box but after having already received a beautiful pair of emerald earrings and a necklace with a small round emerald dangling off of it from Ron for Christmas she didn't know what he could now have gotten for her.

"Ron you shouldn't…wow," Kim started to say with an unsure look on her face as she opened the box before she let her gaze fall down onto the contents of the box and she gasped. Lying innocently on a velvet base was a thin gold necklace with a diamond shaped dark red ruby on it. Beside it lay another pair of earrings, though of rubies instead of emeralds, to top it all off there was also a dark crimson silk choker with a small heart shaped ruby dangling off of a clasp in the front. Kim's eyes immediately began to fill up with tears before she pulled Ron into a tight hug before letting him go just enough that they could share a thank you kiss that neither seemed in any big hurry to break.

"So you like it then," Ron mumbled out softly with a nervous laugh as he looked deeply into Kim's eyes and hope that he was right.

"I love it Ron…but how, the emeralds at Christmas probably," Kim started to answer with a very pleased look on her face before her rational mind kicked in and she wanted to make sure that Ron hadn't gone overboard in purchasing her gifts.

"Didn't cost me a thing, they were old family heirlooms that I took to a jeweler and had him clean them up and make them sparkle again, my mom said that I should give them to my true love…couldn't think of anyone but you Kim, these I got with some of my royalties from Bueno Nacho," Ron answered with a humble shrug of his shoulders and goofy grin on his face as he put one hand behind his head and began to nervously smooth the back of his hair down. Ron had almost no more than finished speaking before Kim had knocked him back down onto the bed before kissing him again as she lay on top of him.

"Have I told you that I love you today," Kim asked softly after breaking the kiss, while the two were close enough that Kim could tell that Ron had eaten at Bueno Nacho only hours earlier as his breath still smelled of it.

"Now that you mention it…I'm thinking no," Ron joked softly with an amused grin on his face before Kim tickled him in the ribs.

"Then it's about time…I love you Ron," Kim whispered softly into his ear before she leaned back just enough to look him straight in the face.

"I love you too Kim," Ron replied with an amused smirk on his face before he pulled her back down into a kiss that made them just a bit late for their party, though they were still in time to flip the switch.

END OF A LITTLE WHITE LIE 3

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. This fic takes place when Ron and Kim are in college, about their junior year or so. The little white lie in question is that Ron and Kim have had sex while on a mission but they haven't told anyone else about it, so therein is the lie. Ron and Kim stay all night at each other's rooms sometimes, with the rest of the time they sleep in their own dorm rooms, it just depends on the night and all of that. The machine that I have in the story that's put on the telephone is so that if Ron or Kim's family calls him and he's staying the night with Kim in her room the machine will transfer the call to Kim's telephone with a special ring tone that'll tell them who it is. Rufus is spending a lot of time with the naked mole rat of a woman that has a dorm room a few doors down from Ron so that's why he's not in the story. Kim and Ron might be acting a bit out of character here but it's a few years from now, things have changed, and Kim could only act this way around Ron. As for what Kim is wearing it seems to me to be a bit more of a classy style of attire, except for the dress but to me Kim is hoping to get Ron drooling over her while wearing it. So in closing I hope you all liked this story and remember reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
